Patricia Fargnoli
Patricia Fargnoli (born 1937)Patricia Fargnoli, MyLife.com. Web, Feb. 17, 2013. is an award-winning American poet, who served as the Poet Laureate of New Hampshire. Life Fargnoli is an alumna of Trinity College, Connecticut, Hartford College for Women, and the University of Connecticut School of Social Work. She is a retired psychotherapist. She has served as an Associate Editor of The Worcester Review, and taught at The Frost Place, the New Hampshire Institute of Art, and the Lifelong Learning Program at Keene State College. Fargnoli published her earliest book of poetry at the age of 62.The Sunday Poem: Patricia Fargnoli's Winter, Gwarlingo. Web, Oct. 4, 2014. Her collections include Necessary Light (Utah State University Press, 1999), winner of the May Swenson Book Award; Lives of Others (Oyster River Press, 2001); Small Songs of Pain (Pecan Grove Press, 2003); Duties of the Spirit (Tupelo Press, 2005) which won the Jane Kenyon Literary Award for Outstanding Poetry by a New Hampshire poet, and most recently,Then, Something, (also from Tupelo Press, 2009). Her poems have appeared in magazines and literary journals including Poetry, Ploughshares,[http://www.pshares.org/authors/author-detail.cfm?authorID=465 Ploughshares > Authors & Articles > Patricia Fargnoli] Prairie Schooner, Indiana Review, Mid-American Review, Nimrod, and others. A resident of Walpole, New Hampshire, she is a member of the New Hampshire Arts Council Touring Roster and of the New Hampshire Writers Project. She has 3 children: Kenneth, Michael, and Diana; and 4 grandchildren: Alycia, Joseph Fargnoli, Joshua, and Jessica. Recognition Fargnoll is the recipient of a fellowship from the MacDowell Colony.The MacDowell Colony > Index of MacDowell Fellows Her debut poetry collection, Necesssary Light, won the May Swenson Book Award. Her 2005 collection, Duties of the Spirit, was awarded the Jane Kenyon Literary Award for outstanding poetry by a New Hampshire poet. Then, Something (2009) won the 2009 Foreword Review Best of the Year Silver Award in Poetry, and was an Honorable Mention for the 2009 Eric Hoffer Award in Poetry. Fargnoli served as New Hampshire Poet Laureate from December 2006 to March 2009.New Hampshire State Council on the Arts > Arts & Artists Publications Poetry *''Necessary Light: Poems''. Logan, UT: Utah State University Press, 1999. *''Lives of Others''. Durham, NH: Oyster River Press, 2001. *''Small Songs of Pain''. San Antonio, TX: Pecan Grove Press, 2003. *''Greatest Hits, 1987-2003''. Columbus, OH: Pudding House, 2004. *''Duties of the Spirit''. Dorset, VT: Tupelo Press, 2005. *''Then, Something: Poems''. North Andrews, MA: Tupelo Press, 2009. *''Winter''. Brookline, NH: Hobblebush Books, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Patricia Fargnoli, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 4, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Patricia Fargnoli poem ("Quotidian Poem") at the Academy of American Poets *Patricia Fargnoli: Two Poems at the Adirondack Review *Patricia Fargnoli at Gwarlingo (4 poems) *Featured Poet Patricia Fargnoli, at the Valparaiso Review. *Poetry online ;Audio / video * Video: New Hampshire Public Television > NH Poet Laureate: Patricia Fargnoli > Aired Wednesday, Feb 22, 2006 * Patricia Fargnoli at YouTube ;Books *Patricia Fargnoli at Amazon.com ;About * [http://www.pw.org/content/patricia_fargnoli_1 Poets & Writers Directory of Writers > Patricia Fargnoli] * Tupelo Press > Author Page > Patricia Fargnoli *Patricia Fargnoli at New Hampshire State Council on the Arts. *Patricia Fargnoli Official website. *Wednesday's Poet: Patricia Fargnoli at My Poetic Side * [http://archive.seacoastonline.com/news/01292006/accent/85262.htm Interview: Portsmouth Herald Accent > Fargnoli named as state's poet laureate > By Michael Blinn ] * [http://muttsbane.com/fargnoli.aspx Interview: Emprise Review > Dormeuse in Alice in Wonderland: Dialogue with Fiona Sze-Lorrain/Greta Aart > November 2008] * NH Writers' Project - Kearsarge Festival Poets & Presenters * [http://wdsreviewofbooks.webdelsol.com/Fargnoli_Kaminsky.html Review: Web Del Sol Review of Books > A Note on Patricia Fargnoli's Work], by Ilya Kaminsky Category:American poets Category:Writers from New Hampshire Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Trinity College (Connecticut) alumni Category:University of Hartford alumni Category:University of Connecticut alumni Category:Poets Laureate of New Hampshire Category:People from Cheshire County, New Hampshire Category:American women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets